Mine and Wolf-san's Talk
by Heather Dehmer
Summary: This is just a weird conversation between me and Winged Sapphire Wolf. It is our early X-maas gift to you, our dear readers. Enjoy! Also, it's rated M for language and some blood.
1. Chapter 1

Atem: Buh-bye Heather *Tied and chained up and thrown in the closet*

I'll kill Yugi if you don't let me out now!

Atem: You don't have that power as of now. Now...to make some smex scenes! *WHACK!* OWW!

Yugi: No smex. It Heather's story. Don't go changing it Atem. That includes you Yami.

Yami: Dammit!

Yami, Yugi, and Atem: We'll let Heather out soon. Now how to torture her.

*muffled* HELP MEEEE!

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

All three: O.O

Don't worry Heather! I'll help (changes) Let her go or else.

Yami: You wouldn't hurt us! (pulls Yugi closer)

No but I (knocks out) ...

Ashley: Nah. You won't. (ties her up) Now the writers are out of the picture!

Crystal: This is only for a bit right?

Ashley: Of course love. Beside look who is behind the tarp! (pulls out tarp and reveals Tea) The bitch is here for some fun!

Tea: (shakes head, mouth taped shut)

Crystal: Yeah! (pulls out chainsaw) Who wants to have some fun?!

Me:

Yugi:. . . . Atem. Yami. You're both giddy with excitement, aren't you.

Atem and Yami: You bet! Now...LET THE BITCH DIE! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AH!

*muffled* OH RA!

Yami: HEY! That's our line! You're supposed to say ' Oh God' not 'Oh Ra'!

Atem: Yeah! So shut up, bastard! Hey, Ashley, Crystal! Did you know the correct term for a bastard is 'a person who was conceived before his or her parents were married'. That's what Heather is!

Yami and Atem: OW!

Yugi: That was mean you two. Now, apologize.

Y and A: NEVER!

Yugi: Fine then. BABI!

*cue loveable black dog running in*

Babi: Yes?

A and Y: OH SHIT!

Babi: You two. *ominous black aura* DIIIIEEEEE!

A and Y: AAAHHHHHHHH! *Runs away* *Babi chases them*

Yugi:...Well, what do we do now, Ashley? Crystal?

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

Ashley: Let shave her!

Crystal: no! Let's just have fun in her room and read her Yaoi collection. Maybe we could find something to use for later.

Ashley: (shivers) I love the way you think!

(wakes up) What the hell! Why the hell am I tied up!

Ashley: Because you haven't wrote any stories or posted any.

Really? That's why? Bitch I was, but I also had to do papers and what not! Now let me go!

Ashley & Crystal: No! (runs into my room)

Don't you dare-! They gone to read my Yaoi collection aren't they? (gets nod from Yugi) Damn! I just fixed it after Bakura and Marik messed with it!

Bakura & Marik: (pops head out of corner) Hello!

Well, I'm fucked!

Me:

All: You have no idea.

Yugi: They'll skin you alive.

Yami: They'll eat your bones for fun.

Atem: They'll call on demons to ruin your lives.

Babi: They'll tear out your eyes, tongue, mouth, teeth, ear, nose, and hair.

Me: They'll...rape you!

Bakura and Marik: No we won't!

Bakura: Well...Maybe not!

Marik: yet maybe at the same time:

Bakura: Let's be unpredictable, shall we?

Marik: Aren't we already?

Bakura: True...Let's go torture everyone else!

Marik: YAY!

Everyone: Oh SHIT!

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

Yugi, please untie me?

Yugi: Fine. (unties me) Now run!

First (opens closet and set you free) help me hurt these guys before they hurt us?

Me:

Oh yes...IT'S PAYBACK TIME, BITCHES! *Deadly Aura from us*

Eveyone besides Yugi: OH SHIT!

XxXxX

Hey I can't seem to find your story called "High school and Family Problems" what's going on with that? I really want to read it but I can't find it.

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

Yeah, sorry about that. (hugs Yugi close) I was going to write that one, but other stories took priority first. I might do that one soon, but not likely. Now, I do have the first chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Amnesia done and about to put that one up. But first, HOW ABOUT SOME CHAOS?! (pulls out chainsaws) WHAHAHWHWHAWHAHWAWAH!

Everyone besides Yugi: HOLY FUCKING SHIT! RUN FOR YOU LIVES!

WAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! YES RUN LIKE THE LITTLE WORMS YOU ARE!

Me:

Hehehehehehehe! You I'm always up for that. *pulls out a belt with lots of different kinds of knives attached and grabs two giant and sharp butcher knives* BARRY THE CHOPPER! . . . Know what that's from? *Slits Bakura's throat*

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

Fullmetal alchemist. But save the chopping for Tea. She deserves it the most! (pulls out scythe) I'm going to have this in Amnesia and slowly cut her to bits and pieces! Whahahaha! I did like the last chapter. He's heading for his parents grave, isn't he?

Me:

Good idea! Yes, it is from Fullmetal Alchemist, Yes, I shall kill Tea, Nice touch on the scythe, and...You'll just have to find out, won't you! Bwahahahahahahahahahaha! *Pulls out machine gun* Die Bitches! *shots millions of holes in Atem*

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

Ashley: What's with you and the crazy killers?

We are one! We like to torture and kill a certain bitch. Do feel sorry for Atem.

Yugi: Really?

Nope! (evil grin)

Me:

No one should feel sorry for Atem! He sacrificed you Yugi! And you want to forgive him!?

Yugi: He regretted it though!

Too bad! *Stabs Atem*

Yugi: GGRRRRRRR!

AHHHH! HE'S IN M.M. MODE! RRUUUUUUUUNNNNN!

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

Ashley: (changes and flies up with Crystal on back) It's a good thing we are winged wolves.

Oh yeah! (changes and gives you a lift) That should keep up safe for a while.

Crystal: Until your wings get tired.

Ashley: We'll just land in a tree.

Yugi: GET DOWN NOW! GGGGRRRRRRRR!

Everyone: HELL NO!

Yami: Hey everyone. What's going on?

Yami, you might want to run and hide. Yugi is in MM mode!

Yami: MM mode?

Yugi: GGGGRRRRRRRRR! YOU'RE...GOING...TO...LOVE ME! (tackles Yami)

That was a bit random thing to say? Poor Yami, I knew him well.

Me:

Wait?! I thought we were in a house?!

Havoc: What about me!

I give you brief shapeshifting powers now RUN!

Yugi: GGGGRRRRAAAAAHHH!

Everyone: SHIT!

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

Oh yeah. I forgot.

Ashley: You're have one of those moments aren't you?

Shut up Ashley! (lands on ceiling beam) We should be safe here.

Crystal: What about Theaxher?

Ashley: I think right now we need to find a way to calm Yugi down.

Hmm? Would a tranquilizer dart work?

Me:

Ummmmmm, look down quick (0_0)

Havoc: He's- He's- He's fucking sleeping and cuddling on Yami! The hell! Wait, can't we go down?

NO!

Theaxher: If we go down now, he'll get pissed. He's sorta like an animal right now and if we go near Yami, he'll think that we'll kill Yami.

Where have you been?

Theaxher: Up your butt, two blocks down, go see Mr. Charlie Brown!

Hey!

Havoc: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OW!

*Wipes hands off on shirt* Well, your idea of a tranquilizer dart may just work...Let's give it a try!

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

Ashley: (changes) Okay. (points tranquilizer gun) Sleep tight pussycat! (shoots) BANZA!

Yugi: HUH? (gets hit) GRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrr...(falls asleep on top of Yami) ZZzzzzzzZZZzzzz

Ashley: YES!

Crystal: Good job love!

Ashley: I still got it~!

Yami? Is he asleep?

Yami: Yeah...but I be careful if I were you. I'll try and keep a hold on him (wraps arms around evil hikari)

(jumps down) I never want to deal with the MM again.

Yami: What is that?

Morning Monster.

Yami: OH! Atem was telling me about that. Guess I should have been more careful huh?

Ashley: duh!

Me:

Oh God Yami! You're in the story and you've been reading my stories AND ones that are

Yami and Yugi rated M! You sic- NO! You pedophile!

Theaxher: Actually, they are essentially the same. Besides one being from three thousand years ago, they are the same age. Yami came into our world, or in a sense, was born into our world when Yugi solved the millennium puzzle. Get what I'm saying. Still, that's kind of gross Yami.

Havoc: Heather, he's not a pedophile. He's a pervert! Yugi better watch out!

Yup. Now it is tim-

Yugi: *yawn* What happened?

Nothing sweetie. You just fell asleep. Be careful about Yami though.

Yugi: Why?

...Ashley? Will you tell him please?

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

Ashley: Not sure if I can.

Crystal; You usually like doing that.

Ashley: True. Hmm...Yami is a perverted pedophile!

Yami: I am not!

I'm not saying anything.

Me:

Yugi, Yami basically wants to fuck you...

Yugi: (0_0) oh god...

Theaxher: yeah...Awkward!

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

Crystal: I'll say.

Well Atem is gone, right? You killed him right?

Atem: I'll barely alive! (weakly stands up)

Oh hi Atem!

Atem: (evil glare)

Yugi: Atem! (hugs him)

Me:

Even Yugi forgives you, I don't.

Atem: but-

No! He was your friend and you let him be taken so you didn't have to! And why was that again! your fucking insatiable taste for power, you maniac! You disgust me.

Yugi: Fine...What do you guys think? Should Heather forgive Atem?

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

Ashley: No.

Crystal: Maybe.

Hmm? No.

Atem: You all are evil.

All three: (shrugs) Deal with it!

Me:

Yes! I finally find people who agree with me! Atem! You're a jackass...

Havoc: You're a pervert with Yami, Atem! Atem's a perverted jackass!

Theaxher: Language Havoc... But I do agree with you.

Atem and Yami: HEY!

Yugi: ...I refuse to acknowledge this conversation topic.

Honey, there's no need to because it's over. That reminds me...I laxed geography B with a C-! Yay!

Havoc: Surprising, I know. OW!

Shut up cat.

Theaxher: . . . . . Well, what's going on with you guys?

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

Nothing much, just trying to enjoy break. Also writing stories. I got another idea for a bet one shot that has the darks losing. They have to wear short shorts and open shirts while singing A*teens Gimme, Gimme, Gimme.

Atem and Yami: What!

That's right! Yugi get ready for a show! My Christmas present to the world!

Me:

Oh god Sapphire! ...I like!

Yami: Oh shit.

Atem: You have no idea.

Yugi: I don't know what to think

And you don't have to sweetie

Havoc: ...GAY!

Shut up cat!

Theaxher: Yes do shut up.

Quiet you!

Yami Yugi and Atem: 0_0

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

I'm glad you like the idea!

Ashley: I can't wait to torture...I mean follow Marik and Malik. Just to make sure they aren't doing anything.

Crystal: I'll be following Tristan and Duke, while our friends Amme and her yami, Kathy, while be following Ryou and Bakura, and Seto and Joey.

I'll be following Yami, Yugi, and Atem to make sure neither one does anything to lose the bet. (snickers) This is going to be fun.

Yugi, Yami, and Atem: We're so screwed.

Crystal: I feel that the lights are going to be fine. The darks are the ones that are screwed!

Yami and Atem! Get into that dressing room so I can get your measurements now!

Yami & Atem: Fine. (walk in dressing room)

This is going to be awesome! Hmm? I'm thinking of a different shirt but not sure what. Any suggestions?

Me:

Hmmm...Well-

Yugi: I WANT SOMETHING THAT MAKES THEM SMEXY!

All besides Yugi: (0_0)

Theaxher: Just...Wow.

Havoc: But In agree with Yugi. It will most likely humiliate them! AHAHAHHAHAAH!

My god cat. Sadist much

Havoc: Of course!

Theaxher: Anyways, we generally were thinking tank tops, manly of course. Yami's would be white and crimson, tinted violet stripes. Atem's shirt would swirl with two colors, violet and crimson and the two colors would sometime merge to create the color from Yami's shirt. Marik would have a shirt that would have dark lavender rose with a black back ground. Bakura's shirt would be a smokey gold color with a smokey looking texture.

Yeah, but not tank tops. Yami's shirt should be a long sleeve with a crimson/violet vest. Atem's shirt would be a tank top because he's a transfer student and has never experienced winter before so he's dumb enough to do that. Marik's shirt would really be covered by a sweat shirt because he was actually smart enough for once to do some research and the sweatshirt would be charcoal black. Bakura's shirt should be a regular T-shirt so it corresponds with his outfit in the show. All of the Yami's shirt should be tight so they show of their sexy figure *eyes Yugi*.

Theaxher: What do you think?

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

Yugi and Sapphire: I LOVE IT!

They will be wearing short shorts along with the shirts you mentioned!

Atem: Short shorts?

That's right! Got to show off those sexy legs as well!

Ashley: What about Seto? He will be in this as well.

Me:

Oh oh oh! Seto should wear a steely light blue long sleeve shirt with "blue-eyes white dragon" in that gangster writing. You know the type I'm talking about? But he should have a black vest to sort of make the steely blue pop out. But the vest shouldn't get in the way of the letters.

Theaxher: what do you think?

Havoc: it looks okay in my mind.

Wait! I changed my mind about the writing on the shirt. It should just be a steely blue that gives the look that it's real steel that sculpts his torso. Get what I'm sayin' here?

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

Yes! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesy esyeyesyesyes! Thank you Heather and Theaxher! (pats Havoc) That is going to be perfect!

Me:

All: Glad you like it.

Theaxher: You're gonna tell them who came up with the ideas for the shirts, right?

Havoc: Yeah, me!

Theaxher: No me, you effing cat!

Shut UP!

Theaxher and Havoc: (0_0)

Thank the gods! So what're you going to do?

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

Of course I'll tell them! That wouldn't be right if I didn't!

Ashley: Hopefully we can get that, talent show pt 1, Amnesia, Wolf Prince, Monster, VPLL, evil Pharaoh, and a another one shot that was supposed to go up for Halloween up by Christmas day.

Crystal: (looks at list) We at least have Monster and Wolf Prince done, just need to go over them for mistakes. The next one to be done should be the Halloween one shot.

It's a good thing I'm on my break. And I'm still putting that Halloween one shot up no matter what time of year it is!

Crystal; okay...then talent show, follow by Amnesia, Vpll and evil pharaoh. Is there any we forgot?

I really wish I can get that one you want done Heather, but I sort of-

Ashley: Dug yourself into a hole? I told you so!

Shut up mutt!

Ashley: You shut up! (glares at Sapphire)

No! (glares in Ashley's face)

Crystal: (sighs) Got an aspirins?

Ashley: Lazy bitch!

Mutt! Muttmuttmuttmutt!

Ashley and me: (still glaring in each other's faces) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Crystal: Extra strength? (sighs) They can get just as bad as Yugi's MM mode.

Me:

No...but now I wish I did.

Havoc: Yay! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Figh- OW!

Theaxher: Don't encourage them!

But it's fu~n

Theaxher: NO!

*Hiss*

Theaxher: *Bark*

Havoc: See what I have to deal with?!

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

Crystal: I found some. (take some) And they haven't stopped staring at each other since!

Ashley: (glares)

Mutt (glares)

Crystal: Will you two please stop?

Ashley & me: NO!

Crystal: (changes and gives puppy eyes) Pwease?

(sighs) okay, but if she bring that topic up, then IT IS WAR!

Ashley: Fine. (pulls Crystal into arms) Sorry love.

Crystal: (changes and hugs her) That's okay.

One look at those eyes and we stop completely!

Crystal: I got the skills! :)

Me:

Hmmm... Yugi!

Yugi: What?

Here are Yami and Atem. *points to where they are* Go ahead and have some fluff with them

Yugi: Okay! Fluffiness!

Good, good. Stay right there.

Theaxher: what are you doing?

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

Ashley: I'm quiet curious as well.

Crystal: ?

What going on Heather? What evil do you have for the three?

Me:

I need inspiration for some fluff in my next chapter and to get a sample of this 'fluff' I shall observe Yugi's, Yami's, and Atem's interactions...OMG BOYS! NO SEX!

Theaxher and Havoc: EWWWWW!

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

Yami & Atem: Aw man! (pout)

Yugi: Calm down boys. (kisses their checks) Can't we just hold each other?

Yami: Of course Little One.

Atem: Sure (hold him with Yami)

So cute!

Yami: (kiss his lips)

Atem: (kiss his neck)

Remember! No sex!

Atem & Yami: Fine!

Yugi: (blush)

Me:

Just fluff...for now.

Everyone besides the 3 love bird: (0_0)

3 lovebirds: 0§0

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

Ashley: So are you going to use that for Skateboarding Pharaoh?

Me:

Theaxher: You'll just have to wait and see now won't you, mutt.

Theaxher, don't.

Theaxher: Too bad so sad. Deal with it bitch.

You're in a bitchy mood now, huh.

Theaxher: You just realized this, teme.

Dobe.

T: bitch!

Bastard!

T: Bastard child!

You didn't.

T: I just did.

You son of a dick sucker, whore, bitch, crazy, psyco, insane, idiotic, bastard, mother fucking bitch!

T: That is not true and it still doesn't change the god damned fact that Ashley is a dumb mutt!

BE NICE!

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

Ashley: I was just asking a question, fucking bitch! (changes) GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Crystal: (quickly collars her) Calm down Ashley!

Ashley: GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Crystal: Sapphire! I can't hold her!

Great! (pulls back on lead) Oh, she is heavy! Yami, Atem, help us!

Yami: Okay! (holds back lead with Atem as well) Damn she's strong!

Atem: Can't we direct her attention to something else?

Hmm...Yugi go find Tea and lock her in that room over there!

Yugi: Right! I'll be back soon! (rushes out)

Ashley: GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!

Please apologize Theaxher! It will calm her down enough to handle her!

Me:

T: No! In fact...muttmuttmuttmuttmuttmuttmutt ! Ow!

She's sorry Ashley! Say sorry! *pins down*

T: Sor- OW! I'M FUCKING SORRY! Happy!?

Yes.

XxXxX

I just figured out the FanRiFic is and Asshole

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

What is (grunt) FanRiFic?

Yugi: (runs back dragging Tea) I'm back!

Good! Get her in the room!

Tea: What the- (shove into room)

Crystal: (points Ashley in Tea's direction) Now let go of the lead in 1...2...3! Let go!

Everyone: (let's go and watch her charge into the room)

Yugi shut the door!

Yugi: (shuts and locks door) Got it! Woo!

Atem: How long is she going to be in there?

At most? Umm...

Crystal: ...Five hours tops.

Yeah that long.

Me:

Read the story and my regrow at the end but don't review. It's called 'the story of the lost Fox.' It is a SasuNaru tic but only has fluff. Tell me when you done,-

T: and we'll tell you what she replied with...she's acted like a real bitch but she enabled her pm feature so Heather couldn't tell her what she meant!

Havoc: She does sound like a bitch.

XxXxX

SEE! SHE'S A-

Theaxher: FUCKING BITCH!

Havoc: FanRiFic said, "Go suck off your fucking uncle, get AIDS, and die, bitch Bait." All we said in the review was, "That is a sad story my friends," when it has a freaking sad ending! We were just saying that the ending was sad!

Yeah, she definitely overreacted! Don't you guys-

Theaxher: think so too? It hurt Heather's feelings...Can I kill her?

No Theaxher.

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

What the hell! That bitch!

Crystal: too bad we have Ashley in the room with Tea. But I guess violence isn't the answer. Most of the time.

Tea: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!

Yugi: I thought you said a few hours.

Usually it does. (place ear on door) Ashley? (knock and opens door bit)

Ashley: (looks threw crack) Hey can you get Crystal in here? It's pretty bad.

Anything left?

Ashley: She's still alive, just a bit...traumatized?

Crystal: I'll help and tell you what just happened. (walks and close door)

I really believe that she did overreacted.

Me:

Well, at least Ashley's in for a mad surprise... FanRiFic is still a little bitch.

Theaxher: For once, I agree.

Havoc: . . . . Now can we kill her?

No...maybe?...I don't know!

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

Ashley: (bust opens the door) I'm going to kill someone!

Yep she's pissed.

Ashley: You knew the ending was going to be sad, but you say that anyway! Fucking Bitch!

Crystal: (Carries out a bloody rug) Yami and Atem? Can you help me take care of Tea?

Yami: Um...is she?

Crystal: Yes, yes she is.

Atem: Damn Ashley! What you do?

Ashley: Trust me. You don't want to know.

Yugi: I would take her advice guys and help Crystal.

Atem and Yami: Right. (help carry rug out)

Me:

Ashley...YOU'RE MY HERO RIGHT NOW! You mutilated Tea and want to kill a bitchy person on behalf!

T: HEY! *grumbles* I could've done that...

Havoc: Awwwwww is someone annoyed? Phbt!

T: Shut up damn cat... If we gonna kill her, I call dibs on her heart.

THEAXHER!

Yugi: And I can take the bitch's arms! *evil aura*

All: (0_0)

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

Yugi! You have an evil side!

Ashley: I like it!

Crystal: (walks back in with Atem and Yami) Tea has been disposed of!

Ashley: Good!

Yami: Why is there an evil aura around our Aibou?

Me:

Yugi: Yami! *evil aura disappears*

...the fuck just happened?!

T: Such is the power of love

Havoc and me: You make no sense.

T: Tis because ye are too young.

?

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

Ashley: That makes perfect sense. Love can drive away the darkness in our hearts and fill it with a light so pure, it's magical.

Crystal and Me: O.o who the hell are you and what have you done to the real Ashley?

Ashley: What? Can't I be philosophical sometimes?

No.

Crystal: Of course you can. (hugs her) That was beautiful, love. (kisses her)

Atem: I agree with Ashley. Love is a powerful thing that we should not take for granted and enjoy it with the person or persons we love the most. (hold Yugi and Yami)

Me:

T and me: ...KAWAII! YAOI FLUFF!

Havoc: Uh-oh...Atem.

Atem: Yeah?

Havoc: They're in fangirl mode.

Atem: So?

Havoc: GRAB YOUR TWO LOVERS AND RUN!

T and me: *squeal*

A Y and Y: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! *runs*

T and me: *chases*

Havoc: ...SEE WHAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH!?

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

Ashley: Trust me; they (points to Sapphire and Crystal) can be just as worse.

Crystal and me: SO CUTE! (chases after them as well)

I need more fluff in my life! Get back here~!

Ashley: ... Ra help me!

Me:

Havoc: Ashley...we need help.

*crickets*

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

Ashley: Yes we do, but where are they?

~outside~

Crystal: Damn it! We lost them

We'll find them! And when we do will get more fluffiness out of them!

Me:

Now we're talking!

T: I...need...MMOOOOOORRRRRRREEEEEEE!

Havoc: right here I guess.

You know I just realized that we could make like a miscellaneous fanfic and it would be hilarious. I mean just-

T: Read our earlier posts! Of course our names would substituted with our user names...well yours and Heather's at least. Havoc and I are fine.

Havoc: ... You've been contemplating this for a while now, huh?

T and me: *sarcasm* How'd you know~?

Winged Sapphire Wolf:

Yes we could.

Ashley: You sure you want to start another one? She is already working on stories with two other writers.

So! I really want to do one with Heather!

Crystal: I don't think the others would mind.

Ashley: okay then.

Cool! This will be awesome to the max! (does Joey stand with Crystal)

Ashley: Good grief.

Me:

Okay I'll copy and paste this onto a word document and show you what I got, alright?

Havoc: Hell yeah! I get to talk in a story! Finally!

T: . . . . Baka cat.

SHUT UP YOU TWO! ...I'll just go and start.

And that is how this story was born…..err, weird …stuff. XP Hope you enjoyed!1 Any questions or requests, pm me or Wolf-san!

Songs listened to while editing:

Just look for my YouTube account. The name is 'Heather Dehmer' and go to the playlist called 'Different Music.' All songs came from there but most were not used


	2. NOTICE! ON ALL FICS!

Alright peeps, I am deeply sorry for not letting you know earlier but my mom put a rule on me that says no computer during summer. I know, suck-y mom but, what can you do. That's not the only thing I came here to tell you all though. Besides that small thing, I have something going on right now that has been contributing with my ability to not being able to write stories to the caliber I want them to be. To make sure I am able to overcome this problem, I am going to go to therapy to help me work through it all. To make sure I am able to do this efficiently, am going to stop with my fics for, quite possibly, a long while. I am sorry for not being able to tell you this earlier. During this all, I will try to work on chapters but only if I truly feel up to it. I will be putting my 'Adoptables' up on deviantART. Another thing before I end this, I'm sure I'm going to have those bouts of inspiration where once I start, I just can't stop. When this happens, I will upload them onto my deviantART. If you want to follow along on there, my user name is yamixyugi-yaoi-lover and along with the occasional writing, I will post whatever drawings I happen to do. Who knows, they may end up to be fanart! XD

Really, I just want to be able to get past this so that when I write, it's not some half-assed piece of shit. I don't want to let you all down an I know that in a way, this is another form of doing just that. Please, forgive me. Until next time,

Your faithful crew,

Heather M. Dehmer, Theaxher, Havoc, and Reat


End file.
